


Heating Up to Cool Down

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Sequential Art - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Doggy Style, F/M, Furry, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: (Based on a prompt submitted to me by Anon on 4chan.)Art heads outside to enjoy a relaxing Summer afternoon. He awakes from his nap, he sees his anthropomorphic squirrel roommate, naked, and presenting herself to him. On a hot day like that, it would be rude not to help her cool down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else of the webcomic Sequential Art, or any related work. This work was made purely for entertainment purposes, and I receive no profit from its creation and publication. Do not post outside this site without author permission. Thank you, and enjoy!

It was a hot summer day, the kind where you can appreciate the heat, but not be overburdened by it. It was on these days that Art would go out into the yard and get his yearly dosage of color to his 9-month pale streak. Sadly, though he could enjoy the weather, his two roommates, Kat and Scarlet, could not; what with being anthropomorphic animals and thus being covered in fur, and all. Run of the mill stuff.

Art was disappointed the girls couldn't come out into the sun with him. Though he was always shy and very bashful when things got a bit lewd in the home, that didn't mean he didn't appreciate seeing the girls in all their bikini-wearing splendor. Of course, with them not there to command his attention, he could rest comfortably on the deck chair without worry of getting a  very noticeable erection, given the flimsy material of his swim trunks. Pip being outside, as well, also kept things limp.

The third of Art's roommates was Pip, a small anthro-penguin who somehow managed to be a bigger nerd than him. Currently, Pip was floating in the middle of an inflatable kiddie pool, filled with ice and the melted remains of the bags that came before. Slinging his towel over his shoulder, Art lifted up his sunglasses to peer down at Pip.

"Beating the heat, Pip?" he asked rhetorically, and with a half-mocking smirk.

"Other way around," Pip huffed out. "I think my glasses are causing the sunrays to intensify on my face." Pip wore very thick Coke-bottle glasses, the kind of magnification that could burn an entire ant colony in under 5 seconds. Even in the pool filled with his natural element, Pip still looked overheated.

"Maybe it's not a great idea to be outside, then," Art theorized aloud.

"Well Kat won't let me take a nap in the fridge, so I'm out of options," Pip lamented. "I should just buy my own fridge and use that as a bed. I bet the mall- hey!" Pip sat up with an idea, ice cubes tumbling away as he stood half submerged in the ice cold water. "I could go to the mall! That AC unit they have rivals the frozen tundras of the South Pole." Leaving no time to be talked out of it or explain his simple plan further, Pip rolled himself out of the pool and waddled out of the backyard and toward his scooter. Art just hoped he would survive the journey.

The minor distraction gone, Art was refocused on laying out in the sun and catching the rays that Pip loathed. Art also had to appreciate that the girls weren't outside because he hated to be shirtless around them. It wasn't as if he had anything to be ashamed of. He had the body of a person who ate well and exercised occasionally, but didn't do much else. A light layer of muscle on a lean body. Still, being the dork that he was, he always felt self conscious. Especially when considering the kind of men Kat went after. Big as a barn anthros that could reach upwards of 8 feet, and shoulder width nearly half of that. He couldn't compete with that standard. At least he never felt too self conscious around Scarlet.

Art applied the sun lotion over his swimmer's frame, making sure he just got a tan and not a burn.  Sunglasses returned to their down position, and towel folded up behind him to act as a pillow for his head during his sleep. A nice restful afternoon is something Art looked forward to, often. No drama, no distractions, just himself and his thoughts.

 

**********

 

Sometime later, Art fluttered his eyes open after his restful sleep. He was awoken by the sounds of splashing in the pool; not playful, just the initial water jostling that came with entering it. Having rested with his face toward the sky, he immediately saw that the sun had moved away from shining on him directly, and now just offered a gentle glow. Smiling, Art sat up, but quickly lost his smile when he saw it wasn't Pip who returned to the pool, but Scarlet.

Scarlet was an anthro-squirrel girl, precocious and sweet, a bit naive but good hearted. Her naiveté really showed when it came to sexual situations, however. Such a sheltered young woman, she really hadn't had the parenting lessons of modesty. When she first arrived, she was naked and remained as such until they were able to convince her to wear at least a shirt and panties, neither of which she was wearing now.

There she was, curled up in the pool. Her large bushy tail swaying idly into the air, her soft padded feet scrunched up and crossing each other. Her large, supple, amber and white ass, bare and directed right at him. Art looked away as soon as his lizard brain stopped commanding him not to. The image was still in his mind, though, and it wasn't going anywhere soon. He had a lot of memories of Scarlet's amazing, voluptuous, body. The woman was shameless, but in an innocent way. This image was different, however. This one was the first time he had seen her bare vagina.

Though she was often naked, either by choice or by losing her clothes somehow,  Art had never seen any of her privates. Perhaps he was too distracted by her large, squeezable breasts, her firm yet rotund ass, her strong, elegant thighs that led to long and slender legs, or even just that way she cooed whenever Art rubbed her ear, leading her to nuzzle up to him and eventually fall asleep on his lap. Whatever the reason, this was the first time he had really seen it, and he was never going to forget this sight.

It was snuggly held between her thighs and just below her cheeks. They were puffed out prominently, begging for attention. Even from where he was sitting, he could just the smallest hint of pink between the lips. Art gulped hard, considering all his options on what to do next. He'd have to decide carefully, because this was a drama minefield.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Scarlet in this way before. Hell, he'd done so of Kat, as well. Slender, sexual, salacious Kat. Kat always felt far out of his league, though, despite how good of  friends they were. Scarlet, however, had none of the cons that Kat had. While Kat was more slim-fit, Scarlet was more curvy. Larger tits and bum, and thicker thighs. Even her tail was bigger, and, somehow, looked far more fun that Kat's. Though he hoped the tail thing wasn't a sexual fetish growing inside of him.

Scarlet, though, invaded his mind often. There had been plenty of opportunities for him to make a move, to see if he could further than friendship with her. Problem was, in all of those instances, he never had a chance to make his movie. The anthro squirrel was constantly moving, energetic and spritely. Art, conversely, was timid and shy, and so he couldn't make a move before the situation changed so much that he had to rethink things again. Now, however, she was still. She was right in front of him, naked as the day she arrived, and "presenting." He had read about that online, about how many anthros would present their rear when they were eager to fuck. It ranged from subtle to overt, intentional and unintentional, but the message was always the same. Of course, when some people saw an anthro bending over, or even thrusting back a little, they took this as a green light and an excuse to publicly grope. It rarely went well.

He couldn't be sure what her intentions were. Scarlet was so pure and innocent, that even this incredibly lewd act could be as such. Then again, Art had noticed her becoming more "adult" over the past year or two. A little more in control of her actions, knowledgeable about her how body affected others, yet never changed her behavior. All these ifs and buts ran through his head, the usual questionnaire he went through before making a move on her. Before, she would usually have left the room at this point, but still she remained.

Throwing caution to the wind, perhaps because too much blood had left his brain, Art slid off the chair and started to crawl over to Scarlet. Softly he spoke, careful not to spook her. "Scarlet...uh..." he nervously started, "What are, you, uh, doing?"

Scarlet started her reply with a soft moan, which Art couldn't tell was sexual or not. "Too much hot," she said her broken way of speaking, "need more cold." In fewer words than he could ever hope to reply with, Scarlet had told him of her problem and her solution. For him, that was innocent enough to convince himself that none of this was sexual, and he'd be a total creep for taking advantage of her.

_Unless..._ He thought. _No, no I can't. This is Scarlet, after all._ Art resigned himself to leave her be, and started to stand up. Instinctively, as he started to stand, he put his hand down to balance himself - planting his palm right on Scarlet's left buttock. The sound that came after made Art completely switch gears.

The usually innocent and naive squirrel-girl let out a deep, and _very_ sexual moan as soon as Art touched her rear and pressed down. Art froze, unsure of how to proceed, and waited for her to say something else to guide his next action. Silence. Curious, he slowly moved his hand down her cheek, intent to pull it away. As he did, Scarlet let out a softer, more purr like moan. Art was convinced, and he had no choice but to make his move now or never.

Unsure where to start first, Art landed on the decision to start with what interested him the most - the warmth between her legs. He sat back on his feet, and studied the sight closer. He could see where her fur on her thighs had become moist, and then dried with the sticky fluid. If that didn't convince him she was aroused, the heat coming off her certainly would. It was like holding his hand close to the stove; but where that would be bad to touch, this was very enjoyable.

He pressed the tip of his finger against the outer labia, testing its texture. There was some resistance, but it was still incredibly pliable. So unbelievably soft, far more than the rest of her already velvety smooth body. It was so nice, he couldn't take his finger off of it. He just stroked it up and down, up and down, increasing and decreasing pressure and speed based on the sounds Scarlet was making.

By the time he had started to stroke both lips with his thumbs, his hands gripping her thighs, more of her juices were slowly streaming out, remoistening the fur around her entrance. Art pulled his thumbs away from each other, spreading her open more so he could see more of her most private place. It was the perfect shade of light pink he had ever seen. He couldn't help but notice how wanting it looked, how it almost looked like it was pleading for more. No way he could turn back now, Art grew more bold, and took one finger from the outside of her pussy, and slowly brought it inside.

Scarlet craned his her head up, slowly, almost spooking Art, but he was relieved to hear she sounded quite approving of his actions. She let out a long and pleased moan, that seemed to get caught in her throat before escaping past her pouty lips. He started slow and steady, only pushing in so far as his first knuckle past the tip of his middle finger. Soon, up to his second knuckle. Now he was able to curl his finger inside of her, adding new waves of pleasure to shiver up Scarlet's arched spine and exit out through shuddering moans of appreciation. Once he had started to really pick up speed, he was going all the way to the last knuckle, on both his middle and ring fingers.

Art cupped his palm against her quivering heat and let the juices flow against his hand, getting it wet and sticky. He lost himself in the rhythm, moving automatically while he focused on using his other hand to squeeze her firm buttock. It felt amazing, so full in his hand, so firm yet soft to the touch. All that running around really did wonders for the definition of her backside.

He was hoping he could get her off, to add that to his sexual resume, but he hadn't seen any signs of that having occurred. Just as his hand was starting to cramp up, he remembered that best way to get a woman off wasn't from the inside, but the outside. Two fingers were replaced by his thumb, wiggling and pushing in and out. The two soaking went fingers moved forward and searched for her clit. It was so pronounced from her arousal, it didn't take long. The pink nub was massaged and rolled between his fingertips. Before long, he felt Scarlet start to tense up, and soon her body was shaking and quivering as Scarlet let out a long and content coo.

Art pulled his hand away and examined it. It was sopping wet, much like her inner thighs. A simple taste told him that it was delicious, intoxicating, and pure. He wanted desperately to flip her over, bury his face between her legs, and have her squeeze her thighs around his head, keeping his mouth pinned against her nethers as she fed him surge after surge of her pleasure. However, Art felt like his dick was about to snap off, and he needed to do something about that. Without a second, or even a first, though, he thrust down his trunks, steadied Scarlet's thighs with one hand, aimed his cock at her willing entrance, and pushed in.

An indescribably wonderful warmth washed over Art as he entered Scarlet. It flowed from his tip, all the way down the shift, and slowly coursed through his body as he began to push deeper, and then start to pump. She was amazing, absolutely amazing. Art was no virgin, but he wasn't exactly a frequent flyer when it came to sex. Though the pussies he had been in before felt wonderful, Scarlet was on another level. The heat, the snug fit, the way it hugged his shaft and fought to pull it back in as he pulled out.

Scarlet hoisted herself up, digging her hands into the grass, squeezing up dirt, and keeping her arms steady and straight. She looked over her shoulder at Art, and he realized this was the first time he had seen her face that day. The look of desperation and want was exhilarating to him. A real ego boost. When she wasn't moaning and squealing, she was biting into her lower lip with her trademark squirrel buck teeth.

Though she had been wordless almost throughout the entire time they were outside, now she was becoming more vocal, though did not have much in the way of vocabulary variety to share her thoughts. "Yes, please. Yes, please! More, Art, more, please!" She pleaded so politely. Even in the throes of passion, she was considerate and well mannered.

Since she asked so nicely, Art dutifully obliged. Hands gripped her hips more firmly now, keeping her body from thrusting away when he really thrust into her hard. Scarlet's tail wrapped around his waist, causing him to sweat even more, but he didn't mind. They had both been getting wet via various sources for some time now.

Art was covered in sweat from the heat and activity. What remaining lotion was on him was mixing with the sweat and causing a slick texture across his body. Some droplets reached his eyes, stinging them briefly before being wiped away. The oils forming on his forehead didn't help to slow the descent of those sweat drops. Many were flicked off his body and onto Scarlet, causing tiny patches of fur to dark from the moisture. Art's knees were turning pure green from the grass, and were now getting a shade of brown as he worked them into the dirt.

Just as his knees were getting some green and brown on them, so too were Scarlet's palms. The yard she squeezed in her hands caused them to become very dirty. Every so often she would reach up to her face to stroke her cheek or bite her finger in some form of restraint from screaming at the top of her lungs. Blades scattered across her fur, stuck between the individual hairs.

Water sloshed back and forth in the pool, much of it splashing outside the rim and onto the yard. Scarlet was, of course, more soaked than Art, and she showed this off when she felt Art lean down to sling his arm across her.

With one arm, holding her from waist, between her breasts, and to her shoulders, Art lifted her back up with him. The water rained down from her body. The fur matted down and rivers upon rivers of water dripped down from countless areas on her body. Her large and enviable breasts jerked upward with the sudden raising of her body, sending more droplets across the yard.

Scarlet raised her arms up and reached behind Art's head, clasping them to his neck and shoulder to keep herself upright. His slick skin caused her to find difficulty in getting a grip, so she employed her small claws to solve the problem. Small puncture wounds were formed on Art's back, not deep enough to cause a trickle of blood, but enough for a small blossom of it beneath the anthro's nails. The sliding sweat on the slick lotion helped to carry the blood down his back into neat streaks of red. She rested her head back against his chest, and then began to close her eyes as she lost herself in wave after wave of pleasure. Even though she had came since he started fucking her, he hadn't slowed down at all, only become more forceful and powerful. He was acting more anthro than man, Scarlet thought, raising her arousal more.

His arm still slung across her, Art dropped his hand from her shoulder and then cupped her sizable tit. While Kat's looked like healthy handfuls, Scarlet's tit flesh was pushing out between his squeezing fingers. Art massaged that breast like it would be the last time. He caught a glimpse of his palm when he took a momentarily break from groping her. The juices and sweat on it had caused much of her fur to stick his skin. He could only imagine what his chest would look like after this. Even worse, his crotch. It would be the 1970s down there, he thought.

With one hand occupied, the other dropped further and started to play with her pleasure button, again. One hand on her breast kept her torso pressed against his. One hand between her legs kept her hips and ass pressed against his waist. It had become more grinding now than anything, so much energy having been expelled that he couldn't keep up the pace. Soon, however, he wouldn't have to.

Scarlet cried out again, this time yelling, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" over and over. His ego grew three sizes that day. When all the thoughts, sights, smells, flavors, sounds, and feelings came all coalescing in his mind and body at once, Art could no longer contain himself. Without missing a beat, he pushed up as deep as he could inside her, feeling some resistance against the head of his engorged cock, and then unleashed every pent up fluid he had held in because of her over the years. More strands were milked out of him when Scarlet came as well, her inner walls squeezing every last drop out of the human male.

Exhausted, Art fell back onto his bum, sitting on the ground, while Scarlet let herself fall back into what water remained in the pool. Art huffed and puff, pulling in as much oxygen into his lungs as he can, as quickly as he could. He looked down at Scarlet. The anthro squirrel girl lied in the pool with a dopey and happy look on her face, her hands idly running across her body, sending a pleasurable jerk through her body whenever she hit a nerve. Art was transfixed on the scene between her legs. Lying on her side, her legs crossed together slightly, once again putting her ass on perfect display. The overflow of his and her juices, mixed into a thick and sticky cocktail, slowly leaked out of her body. He was certain she was going to need a lot of showers after this.

"Well hello there, Art," came a confident and sly voice from across the yard.

Art snapped his head up to see Kat standing there in the doorway, smiling like she had just eaten a canary. His mind raced to find the perfect excuse to explain all this, or at least something to distract her while he ran away. He was certain she wanted to kill him, but her body language said differently. Her slender cat frame leaned against the door frame, one hand on her hip and the other raise and against the frame as well. When she had his attention, she stepped forward, stopping only a few paces from Scarlet, and planted her hands on her cocked hips.

"Kat, I, I can explain," Art stammered, betraying any confidence in his lie he was prepared to give.

"No need to explain, Art," Kat reassured. "I know what's going on here."

"You do?" He stupidly asked. Of course she did, he thought. The scene painted a very clear and lewd picture that anyone could decipher.

"Of course," she said with barely a laugh escaping her lips. "Scarlet is in heat," she started to explain. "You saw that she was struggling with this, and rather than let her be miserable, you helped her out."

Art was baffled. He had heard about anthros going into heat before, and once again this common knowledge was something a lot of humans used to try and get an easy lay out of an anthro woman or man. He had no idea that's what was troubling Scarlet, though. He just assumed it was the weather, but the explanation Kat assumed seemed to keep her content, so he wouldn't argue against it.

"Honestly, I'm glad you did," she added, confusing Art just a bit more. "I had to deal with her heat cycle last year, and it was so exhausting. I had to spend all summer keeping Scarlet satisfied. Nearly got carpal tunnel."

"All summer?" Art knew about the heat cycles so many of the furry citizens went through, but he had read that, at most, it would last two weeks per individual. Now Kat was saying Scarlet's lasted three whole months.

"Mmhmm, all summer," she confirmed. She could see the shock and confusion on Art's face as he calculated everything that he was going to go through after this moment. Not one to leave the poor thing high and dry, Kat sighed and nodded. "Of course, I will help you out," she offered. As soon as Art figured out what she meant, his shocked face became even more pronounced. "I can tag in from time to time, show you a few moves," she explained. She could see the thought of her fucking Scarlet for him, and teaching him how best to fuck, was starting to stir something between Art's reddened and fur covered legs.

"After all," she noted, "My heat cycle overlaps with hers," she finished with a devious smile.

 

**********

 

Meanwhile, Pip sat in the mall foodcourt, sipping from a large soda half the size of his body, basking in the industrial AC, and thinking about what fools his roommates were to staying home with all that heat.


End file.
